User blog:Redfork2000/Return of the Red
Hello fellow users of IaLR wiki. This is Redfork2000 speaking. I'm happy to report that I have finally returned after so much time offline. I've lost count of how much time has gone by since the last time I was here, but I'm glad to return. What Happened Many of you may be wondering what happened to me, and why I disappeared all of a sudden without notifying any of you about it. Well, first of all, I assure you that I am ok, and I apologize for not having the opportunity to explain my sudden absence. You see, the computer I use to come to the wiki, work with all of you in our roleplays and stories is currently damaged. It's been giving me some trouble for the last fwe months, and I haven't been able to get it repaired yet. I was still able to get it to work, but the day after the last time I was here, the computer didn't work anymore. It wouldn't turn on, and I had no way to access the wiki anymore. It was until now that the computer somehow worked again and I was able to come back. I don't know how long this computer will still work, but I'm going to do as much as I can here. I apologize for disappearing without notifying anyone. I assure you all that if I had been able to access the wiki through another device, I would've at least told you all what was going on sooner. After reading through what has been going on in the wiki lately, I can't help but feel a bit sad that the wiki has only gotten more inactive since I left. However, I'm glad to see that there's still several users here in the wiki keeping things moving while I'm gone. I'm aware that Pea has started a new miniseries, and that Jelo is looking to start a TGCC reboot, and other users are still here contributing to the wiki. I congratulate you all for the work you've done while I was gone. One of the main concerns I had when I was gone is that the wiki would become too inactive while I was gone, since I didn't know how much time would pass before I could return, but I'm glad to see how several users here have kept working to keep the wiki alive. Great job guys. Announcements Well, you didn't think I'd write a blog post only to apologize and explain my situation, right? I'm always bringing new ideas and concepts to work with, and while I was gone I had the time to come up with a lot of ideas that I'm excited to work on. First of all, once I'm done writing this blog, I'll be heading over to continue my work on HoEC, and check out Jelo's TGCC revival. I'll also be continuing my own miniseries, The New Adventures of the Red Crystals. My plan is to finally finish that miniseries, and then I might even start a new one. As for Twilight's Tales, I hereby invite everyone who wishes to join that series to plan and write their own episodes. That series is for all of us, and you can write your own episodes independently. Just notify me if you wish to join, and I'll reserve an episode number for you. Second of all, while I was gone I started making plans for working on a new videogame. It doesn't have an official name yet, but for now it's code name is Robotoid. It's about a group of robots who each have different abilities and playstyles, and each character has their own story and levels to play through. Think of it as something similar to Sonic Adventure, except it's a 2D platformer. I might share some images with you guys later, once I make some progress on that game. I've also come up with many new ideas for stories and characters. I won't be sharing all of them though, since many of them are spoilers of plots I plan to make in the future for HoEC. Seasons ahead planned, and much more. On the topic of HoEC, since I don't know when my computer might stop working again, I have something important to say. Pea, right now I'll continue working on HoEC, but if in the future my computer stops working halfway through one of your episodes, I give you permission to continue the story in my absence. But for now let's just hope that my computer doesn't stop working anytime soon. I really missed all of you, and I really wanted to return here and keep working with you in this wiki. I'm also planning to start a writing advice blog for the users on this wiki. I've noticed that there's some users on this wiki that might benefit from something like this, since they've been asking for writing advice several times in the past, and I believe a writing advice blog would be the perfect way to help users improve their storywriting skills. I also want to say that anyone looking for writing advice can contact me on my message wall, and I'll do what I can to help. Also be sure to notify me if you have any story idea that you'd like to write with a partner. I'm always glad to start a new story with a fellow user. So if you'd like to write any story with me, don't be shy, and come over to my message wall. Let's work together, and see what stories we can write together. Conclusion Well, now you know why I was absent lately, and now I have returned, and I'm once again ready to do what I can to help contribute to the wiki and be active again. I don't know how long my computer will still work, but as long as it's working, I'll do my best to help out here in the wiki. I'm glad to be back guys. Have a great day, and remember, live every day with passion and excitement. Every day is a new opportunity to pursue our dreams, and be a better person. I end this blog post wishing the best to all of you. Category:Blog posts